Daisuke's Ouran Challenge
by anime365
Summary: Daisuke transfers to Ouran at the same time as an art show is taking place. And who's hosting? The Ouran Host Club of course! Emiko tells Daisuke to steal, without Dark's help, from the Host Club! But then Kyoya is suspicious! What then?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, umm... please ignore how bad my first fanfic was. It was... not the best. (Maximum Ride and Ouran Highschool Host Club)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fanfic! **

**I will be using Ouran again, but this time with D N Angel!**

Daisuke stared down at the letter in his hand. He had been accepted to the elite Ouran Acadamy through an art scholar ship.

"Do to an unfortunate mistake, you were not informed of your acceptance into our school until now. We hope you are still inclined to join our prestigouse school. Thank you," he read aloud. It was the middle of the school year, 9th grade at the local highschool, and now he was accepted?

"Isn't it wonderful?" his mother said behind him. "You just have to accept!"

"Of course, how could I not?" Daisuke said, smiling.

'A school for rich people? I wonder how many collect art,' Dark said evily in his head.

"Even more good news," Emiko said, as if reading his mind, " there is going to be an art show, with a whole section showcasing Hiwatari artwork!" she beamed. "That being said, I have a sort of challenge for you!" she said.

Monday Morning, First Period

"Class, this is you new student, Daisuke Niwa. He was supposed to be here at the beginning of the year, however thier was a mix-up. He is here with us now though, so please welcome him accordingly. Niwa-san, we may sit in the middle row next to Hitachiin-san," the teacher said kindly. Daisuke took his seat.

He realized "Hitachiin-san" had a twin and sitting in between them was girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a male uniform, though.

'Strange' muttered Dark, who had also noticed. The twin next to him cast him a suspiciose glance. Daisuke quickly looked away, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying. And so his first day began.

After the Last Class of the Day

Daisuke was walking down the hallway, trying to find his way to the main entrance. His home was within walking distance of the school, but it was a different route, so he seldom passed it.

'Come on, Dark, just tell me which way. I know you memorized the map!' Daisuke whined in his head.

'No way, this is too entertaining. Your close anyway,' he answered.

Daisuke rounded the corner and bumped into someone, falling to the floor. He glanced up and saw two figures standing over him. The twins.

"You know something you shouldn't," they said in unison.

"And we're here to make sure," the first one said.

"That you keep quiet," said the other.

Daisuke turned and took off in a medium run, not wanting to look suspicous, though it might be a little late for that.

Dark began giving him instructions on how to get out of the school, while the twins followed close behind. He made it out front.

'Just down the street, there's a house with a tall fence. You can leap over the fence until they leave,' Dark said quickly.

Soon he was on the other side of the fence, watching the twins run past. He let out a breathe, and began the walk home, making sure to keep a lookout.

Later That Night

"You look so cute!" Emiko gushed. Daisuke sweatdropped as she continued her rant on how he looked like the "perfect little thief". He was going back to Ouran, ready to steal the "Light of the Dawn", a silver pendulum with a sunset echted into it in gold.

Ouran was hosting its first annual art show with Hiwatari works. It would last for two weeks, and there were 14 pieces of Hiwatari artwork. One for everyday of the week. The catch, though, was that he couldn't turn into Dark. His mom claimed that if there was ever a time that Dark wasn't there to help, Daisuke needed to be able to steal and get out of a situation. So that was the challenge. Steal something everynight without Dark.

Daisuke filled his black back pack with things he might need, including a little space for Wiz.

"I'm off," he said as he snuck out the front door. He stayed in the shadows, and was careful not to be seen.

He finally made it to the school. He easily picked the lock on the front door. He moved through the school as quietly as he could. He had memorized as much of the map as possible before he had left and quickly made it to music room 3.

'Wait,' Dark said. 'Don't you think it's weird there are no cops, at all? You have had no resistence so far? Are you sure Emiko remembered the note?'

'Of course not! How could she?' Daisuke answered in his head.

'It wasn't even on the news,'

'Why didn't you say something earlier?'

'You didn't ask'

'Thanks a lot! I'm going in,'

Daisuke noticed an advanced looking lock on the door. He had never had to hack such a complicated code. It took him a full 3 and a half minutes. When it finaly beeped and poped open, he swung the door open.

Inside was dimly lit. He glanced around and noticed a display case that held the prize. On either side of it, however, stood a figure. Daisuke's heart sank.

He reached up and pulled the hat he had used to tuck his hair into farther down, trying to hide his face. Standing before him was a set of twins that were all too familiar.

"I thought he would be taller"

"Yeah, but he's a squirt,"

"Oh, well," They said the last line in unison. Then they grabbed him. Daisuke twisted out of their arms and made a dash for pendulum. He snatched it up and made a leap for the window. He through one open and leaped out. Wiz pushed his way out of the bag and transformed into a pair of wings. Daisuke let out breathe of relief as he flew away. He didn't even notice the figure that had been leaning against the wall the whole time, writing in his black notebook.

**I hoped you liked the chapter! More are on the way! Please rate and review! I would love some new ideas, like artwork names, should I include Riku and Risa, and who in the Host Club should figure out that Daisuke is dark. Oh, and my posting will be incosistent(Sorry!) and chapter will vary in size. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Ouran or D N Angel! **

Music Room 3, After the Guests Had Left

"We've been robbed?" Hunny yelled in his childish voice. Kyoya had informed everyone about the escape of Dark.

"We almost had him, too," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"What did they take," Haruhi asked.

"He stole The Light of Dawn, part of the Hiwatari Art Collection," Kyoya answered.

"An art thief, huh? Do you have any suspects?"

"Maybe. Its just a hunch, though. We have a new student. He transferred here only yesterday. There was a mix up in some paperwork, so he came in late,"

"He's in our class," Hikaru said.

"Oh, and he knows Haruhi is a girl," Kaoru added.

"How could you ever let my daughter's secret out!" Tamaki gasped.

"We didn't tell him. I think he figured it out," They answered.

"Well, we must welcome him the Host Club way!" Tamaki beamed.

"Indeed," Kyoya agreed.

The Next Day

Daisuke had spent the past few days rushing out of the classroom and disappearing in any class he had with the twins. At lunch, he always sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria, so he could eat his boxed lunch in peace.

'I wouldn't be hiding like a coward all the time if I were in this situation,' Dark snickered in Daisuke's head as he walked to the same spot he usually sat at to eat. 'A would go right out there and face them,'

'And say what?' Daisuke snapped back. Dark was about to continue when Daisuke felt an arm loop around each of his arms. His heart sank.

"Target,"

"Captured,"

That was all he heard as he was dragged across the cafeteria against his will. He looked up and saw, as he had dreaded, one twin on each side. His heart sank even further.

Then he was pushed down into a seat and in front of 4 other guys.

The first one was tall with blonde hair, and was grinning ear to ear. The next one was REALLY tall with black hair, and had an indifferent look on his face. On his shoulders was a much shorter kid who was blonde and looked like he was in elementary school. He was eating cake, humming to himself. Finally, on the end was a boy about the same height as the first blonde, and had black hair and glasses. He was writing something in a black notebook. When he noticed Daisuke staring at it, he quickly snapped it shut.

"Do you guys always have to be so forceful?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to face who it was, and he realized it was the cross dresser from his class.

"Hello, Haruhi, we were just about to introduce ourselves!" said the tall blonde.

"Is that what you wanted me here for? I would have been happier just eating in the classroom," Haruhi replied.

"We needed all the members to be here so we can properly introduce ourselves to the new student," the tall blonde said.

"Is it true you're a commoner?" The one eating cake asked.

"Uhhh," was all Daisuke could get about before he heard chanting behind him.

"Commoner, commoner, commoner!" the twins chanted in unison.

"Now, now, lets not be rude," said the blonde. "After all, Haruhi is a commoner as well. Anyway, my name is Tamaki Suoh. The shady twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin,-"

"Shady!"

"- This is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-sempai for short, and on his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny-sempai.

The one with the glasses is Kyoya Ootari,-"

"A pleasure to meet you,"

"- and finally, this is Haruhi Fujioka, our secret princess!"

**Please review! Thank you Miqu, I will be reading your fanfic, so look for my review! More chapters are on the way, and the story will get more interesting as it moves along, so stick with me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS. I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!**

**I hate it when the people I follow don't update for a long time, but it looks like I have done the same thing. Don't hate me!**

**I started high school (sigh…), and I have been busy out of my mind. Then my internet went out. Sooooo, yea. Please read and review! I would like some constructive criticism please. Let me know about ideas as well. Thanks!**

**I **_**still **_**don't own Ouran High School Host Club or D N Angel! (Although I wish I did!)**

"And you are…?" Tamaki inquired, looking at Daisuke.

"Daisuke Niwa," he answered.

"Well, I do hope you will be joining us for lunch?"

"Uhh, sure,"

"Yay!" Tamaki then began one of his rants, this one about the importance of making friends and how they would all be friends forever and so on.

"I would like to invite you to visit our club room this afternoon. If you're not busy, that is. We will be in music room #3. And I believe it would be in you best interest to come," Kyoya said.

'I don't like this guy,' Dark said to Daisuke. 'Wait, music room #3? That's where all the artwork is being showcased!'

'You're right! Then we should definitely go!'

Tamaki, having heard what Kyoya said, snapped out of his rant.

"What a fantastic idea!" Tamaki shouted.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch.

"We'll see you then!" Tamaki said as he walked off. The rest followed, all except for Haruhi.

"I'm sorry about their behavior" she said, bowing.

"No, no, its fine. I really don't mind," Daisuke said hastily.

"Alright, see this afternoon," she said as she walked away.

"Sure…" Daisuke sweatdropped.

That Afternoon

'Here we are,'

'Yup,'

Daisuke stepped forward and opened the large doors, ready to see what kind of club would be waiting for him. The smell of roses wafted towards him. He was about to step in when he was trampled by what seemed like hundreds of girls.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" said multiple voices at once.

Daisuke heard Dark snicker in his head as he recovered. He glanced up and noticed all 7 members of the Host Club standing in the center of the room. The Hosts were dressed in cosplay outfits that he recognized.

Mori was Colonel Roy Mustang, while Hunny was Edward Elric, both from Fullmetal Alchemist. Kyoya was dressed as Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist. Haruhi was dressed as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. The twins were characters from Vampire Night, Ichiru and Zero. Tamaki had chosen to be Kirito from Sword Art Online.

"Welcome," Tamaki said, bowing low to offer a hand to Daisuke. "I'm sorry, but the ladies were a little excited. Cosplay days are usually pretty popular," he said as Daisuke got to his feet, refusing his hand.

"So why did you want me to come, anyway?" Daisuke asked, more than a little curious.

"Well to see the famous Host Club of coarse!" Tamaki answered, because, as far as he was concerned, that was the truth. Kyoya and the twins, however new better. If Daisuke was held up at the Host Club, he wouldn't have much time to get ready before tonight. He would be rushed, making it more likely for him to make a mistake. Although Kyoya was pretty sure it wasn't Daisuke, he wanted to make sure he was off the list of suspects. No one had tried to stop the Dark for the past few nights in order to make the thief drop some of his guard.

Huruhi approached.

"Hey Haruhi, not to pry or anything, but why are dressed as a boy and in a Host Club?" Daisuke asked.

"How dare you! Our Haruhi is most certainly not a girl! He is male!" Tamaki shouted.

"He knows, remember?" the twins said.

"Uuuuhhhh," Tamaki uttered, looking embarrassed.

"So sorry," he said bowing.

Daisuke sweatdropped.

"No, no. Its OK, really," he said quickly.

"Well, I broke one of their vases and owed them a lot of money. The only way to pay them back was to work here as guy, so I agreed. Anyway, could you please not tell anyone. I'm not sure if I could pay them back otherwise," she explained.

"You're secret is safe with me!" Daisuke answered.

"If you want you could come hang out with me and my guests," Haruhi offered.

"Sure," Daisuke answered and followed her to one of the sofas where a couple of girls were waiting.

Behind them, Tamaki had tears in his eyes.

"I want to hangout more with Haruhi," he whined. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Daisuke spent the rest of his time talking to Haruhi and her guests. He learned about how her mother had died, and that she did most of the chores at home. Daisuke lost track of time and didn't realize how late he was until all the guests had left.

"I gotta get home!" he shouted suddenly. "I'll see you around Haruhi! Bye guys! Oh, and thanks for everything!" he shouted as he took off out the door.

"Wonder why he is so rushed," Kyoya muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked, turning around.

"Oh, nothing," he answered simply.

**Hey, Daisuke's first day at the Host Club! Will he become a host, and will Kyoya find out his true identity? Find out next time!**

**The ext chapter will come much sooner (I hope). Anyway, I know this was a boring chapter, but it will get better!**

**(I wish I had been smarter and written multiple chapters before posting the first so I would have back ups to post in case I ever got to busy)**

**Miqu, thank you for being the only one to review so far. You get an invisible cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Lets get this story moving! I REALLY need inspiration, and the best place to get it is from you, the readers. In short, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I feel like this has been rushed, so I am going to slow down and go into more detail and such. When the ideas come, I have to get them out as soon as possible, or I will forget.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or D N Angel! If I did, this would totally be a cross over episode.**

**I have been sick for the past week, and I have had nothing better to do but write this. So, please don't expect me to post chapters so close together. Postings range from 2 days to a month. Sorry for the confusion…**

**Enjoy!**

Daisuke burst through the front door. His mom was standing there, looking annoyed, tapping her foot. She raised an eyebrow.

Daisuke began to gush out an explanation of why he was so late, but Emiko shushed him.

"Put this on," she said, holding out his outfit. A small smile appeared on her lips.

Daisuke quickly grabbed the clothes and dashed to his room. As he turned the door knob, he felt the floor disappear below his feet. He fell in, barely able to land on his feet.

'Nice going,' Dark said. 'I wouldn't have fallen into such an obvious trap,'

'Thanks Dark, you are helping so much,'

'I know,'

Daisuke jumped and threw himself at one side, then used his momentum to kick off of it onto the opposite wall. He did the same thing, back and forth, until he was able to grab the ledge. He then flipped himself up and out of the trap. He dashed into his room, glad to see that there were no more booby-traps lying in wait. He threw on his solid black outfit, and quickly loaded his backpack.

"Kyu?" Wiz chirped behind him.

"Oh, yea, sorry, I almost forgot you Wiz," Daisuke said as he gently placed him inside.

Daisuke went to the window and jumped out, sliding down the roof and into his yard. He took off towards the school.

'If you don't hurry, we're going to be late!' Dark said, obviously annoyed.

'I'm going as fast as I can!' Daisuke answered. When he finally reached the school, he noticed again that there were no cops at all.

'Its Friday, right? That's a whole week, and still, no cops or anything. No resistance at all! I don't like it. Keep your guard up,' Dark said.

'I know! I asked my mom if she was sending the warning cards, and she said yes. I don't understand,'

Daisuke snuck up to the front door, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

'I don't like this…' Dark muttered.

Daisuke walked down the halls until he came to music room #3. This door was unlocked as well. He took a silent step inside, and quietly closed the door behind him. He took one more step, and felt a swift kick to the side. He was knocked to the ground, but was up in seconds. He pulled his hat farther down his face.

Standing before him was a familiar face. He was about the same height as Daisuke, but was a couple years older.

'Hunny-sempai!' Dark said surprised.

Hunny looked angry for about two seconds before letting out a huge yawn.

"Takashi…I'm tired…" he whined. A giant looming shadow appeared behind Hunny.

"I know," was all Mori said.

Kyoya's voice came from behind them.

"Hello Phantom Thief Dark. It is nice to finally meet you," he said.

"If you are wondering why there were never any cops, its because I never saw the need to involve them. I found the notes, and I wanted to meet you," he said. "I have a private police force of 100 men that work for my family alone. They take orders from me,"

'Dark, listen. If I talk, they will recognize my voice. I need you to take over,' Daisuke said quickly.

'Ah, ah, ah, that's cheating,' Dark said evilly.

'She never said you couldn't just use your voice. She only said transform,' Daisuke answered.

'Whatever,' Dark said, and Daisuke had the familiar feeling of loosing control of his voice. They had recently learned a trick where Dark could control his body, but Daisuke could still control his voice. It had gotten them out of a couple of sticky situations, although they had never tried it reversed.

"And why are you telling me all this?" Dark asked in his familiar, overconfident voice. Daisuke would have sighed with relief.

"I want to propose a deal. If you return what you stole from us, then you walk away a free man. This is why I didn't want to bring in the police. Now, do we have a deal?" Kyoya replied cooly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, we arrest you and force you to return all the artwork you have ever stolen. I believe it would be in you best interest to do as I ask. Do we understand each other?"

"What makes you think you can catch me?" Dark sneered.

Kyoya smiled ruefully.

Daisuke smiled back, just before he did a round-house kick behind him, hitting someone square in the jaw. Daisuke cringed at the sickening crack that followed. He hadn't meant to kick that hard.

There was a cry and a thud.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted, as he got on his knees next to his twin.

Hikaru sat up, rubbing his jaw.

"I'm fine," Hikaru barely got out. He looked up at Daisuke. His eyes widened with realization.

Daisuke took a step back, then took off in a run towards the display cases. He easily caught sight of what he was looking for. The Dragon's Breath, a bracelet that was shaped like a dragon slithering down your wrist, lay inside. Daisuke grabbed the glass case off the pedestal. He heard footsteps behind him. With a crash, the glass case broke. Daisuke had thrown it down at his feet to create a distraction. It worked, and Daisuke was able to leap out of the closest window.

"Daisuke…?" Hikaru murmured.


End file.
